


What do you mean Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi are dating?

by static_abyss



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, POV Outsider, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/pseuds/static_abyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhou Mi is a Chinese solo artist and an MC. Kyuhyun is a fan. </p><p>Everyone but Henry saw it coming from miles away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you mean Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi are dating?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyunbiased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunbiased/gifts).



> Many thanks to sunshineinwriting for being an absolute awesome beta. To hyunbiased, it was a lot of fun writing this fic, and I hope you like it. 
> 
> Just a heads up, there are a bunch of links and pictures embeded in the fic and a couple of gifs. Although, AO3 is awesome and there doesn't seem to be a problem with anything loading or moving. This story is told from Henry's POV, just in case that's a no for anyone. There are mentions of whether or not Kyu and Mi are fucking, but no explicit sex. I also took some artistic liberties with some translation, and though I tried to credit as much as possible, if there is anything that belongs to anyone, let me know and I can link back as appropriate.

If anyone were to ask, Henry would tell them that it was inevitable that Kyuhyun would make a fool of himself in front of Zhou Mi.

Henry knows everything about Zhou Mi because he and Kyuhyun tend to share hotel rooms during SJM activities since they're the youngest. So Henry knows about the embarrassing number of pictures of Zhou Mi that Kyuhyun has on his phone. Henry also knows about ten of Zhou Mi's songs by heart because Kyuhyun likes to leave his Itouch on at night, and because Kyuhyun will sing nothing else but Zhou Mi's songs when they're in China. If Henry tried hard enough, he could probably name all of Zhou Mi's albums, and summarize about five episodes of _Mornings with Zhou Mi_ , the show Zhou Mi MCs.

But Kyuhyun is scary on good days, so neither Henry, nor the others say anything about the slight obsession Kyuhyun seems to have with Zhou Mi.

-

When SM tells SJM that they're going to promote their first album, _Me_ , in an interview with Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun goes pale. Henry doesn't laugh, but Heechul cackles madly until Siwon drags him away with a worried glance in Kyuhyun's direction.

Henry knows better than to say a word, and he goes back to the his room at the SJ dorms. 

-

The plane ride to China is supposed to be fun. Henry is going to take the window seat, order a hot meal when the stewardess comes by with her cart, and maybe nap. The problem is, Kyuhyun takes the aisle seat next to Henry and spends the first hour of the plane ride pretending he isn't freaking out over meeting Zhou Mi.

Ryeowook is too far away to be any help, and when Henry waggles his eyebrows at Siwon, Siwon just smiles back in confusion. 

There are worse things, Henry tells himself when Kyuhyun starts fidgeting in his seat. At least Kyuhyun is too nervous to start singing. 

-

If anyone asked a young Henry what he'd do if he got to meet Justin Bieber—back when the kid was still decent—Henry would have told them that he'd freak out. He wouldn't know what to say, so Henry probably would have ended up saying everything. He'd tell JB about Canadian moose, and how cold it gets, even though JB would _know_ , because he's from Canada.

Henry expects nervousness from Kyuhyun, maybe some stuttering when he meets Zhou Mi. What Henry does not expect, however, is for Kyuhyun to take one look at Zhou Mi and start smirking. 

It makes the rest of them—Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Donghae, and especially Siwon—anxious. No one knows how to react when Kyuhyun shoves Henry aside and takes the seat closest to Zhou Mi.

"I'm Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun says, extending a hand. 

Zhou Mi turns his wide, earnest eyes on Kyuhyun, and Henry prays to all the deities he knows for this to end well. 

"Hello, Kui Xian," Zhou Mi says, flashing a wide smile that fills his entire face. "I'm—"

"Zhou Mi," Kyuhyun finishes. "I know."

Sungmin hides his laugh behind a cough on Henry's right. 

"Oh?" Zhou Mi asks, shifting in his seat to face Kyuhyun better. 

"I'm a fan," Kyuhyun admits, and either Henry is going crazy, or Kyuhyun is flirting. 

"Yeah?" Zhou Mi asks, leaning closer. 

And just like that, Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun break off into rapid mandarin. The cameras from the small audience off stage start going off. There are flashes everywhere, cheers, and screaming fangirls before the interview even starts.

Henry glances at Zhou Mi's dark red hair, at how close Kyuhyun's own curls are to Zhou Mi's head. They're deep in conversation, the mic in Zhou Mi's hand down by Zhou Mi's left calf, and as far away from him and Kyuhyun as Zhou Mi can get it. Siwon and Sungmin are both watching Kyuhyun with suspicion, but Zhou Mi is laughing, head thrown back to expose his long neck.

Zhou Mi's hand finds its way onto Kyuhyun's arm, and Kyuhyun leans forward to whisper something into Zhou Mi's ear. Their translator hovers uselessly on the side.

At one point, Zhou Mi leans away from Kyuhyun, surprise etched across his face. Henry winces, ready for the worst, and then Zhou Mi is swatting Kyuhyun's arm and laughing. Their interview goes by flawlessly, Zhou Mi the ever perfect host, making sure no one is left out. Kyuhyun never takes his eyes off Zhou Mi, and because Henry, Siwon, Sungmin, and the rest of the audience are watching Kyuhyun, they all notice. 

-

The pictures hit the Internet exactly three minutes and seven seconds after the interview ends. Henry doesn't even pretend to be surprised.

***

SJM is supposed to spend three months in China promoting their first album. It's short, but Kyuhyun and Ryeowook have to get back and start working on KRY with Jongwoon. Of those three months, they get maybe a week's worth of total time off. So far, Kyuhyun has spent all of his free time either texting Zhou Mi, or talking about Zhou Mi.

"It's adorable," Sungmin says, as he and Henry watch Kyuhyun rip his closet apart for something to wear.

They have been in China for a month at this point, and Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun's schedules have finally given them a break at the same time. From what Henry understood last night, Zhou Mi asked Kyuhyun out for dinner and a movie.

"Is this a date?" Henry asks shifting up more comfortably on Kyuhyun's bed.

Henry would be on his bed, but Kyuhyun's clothes are all over it. 

"It's not a date," Kyuhyun says, pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans. 

"It isn't," Sungmin agrees. "Zhou Mi knows Kyuhyun is still way too excited to date."

Kyuhyun ignores Sungmin, and Henry goes back to watching Kyuhyun pace around the room. At 6:15 PM, Kyuhyun throws a scared look at Henry and leaves their room.

-

Henry only sees the pictures the next day because Siwon leaves his laptop open on the fan news feed page for SJM. The first article has a giant picture of Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun at a Korean restaurant. The name of the restaurant is blurred out in the photo, but it's clearly Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi sitting at a table for two, heads bent together as they talk. 

When Henry clicks on the article, it takes a while for all the photos to load. There's even a video at the end of the article that someone took of Kyuhyun feeding Zhou Mi. The article is set up to make it seem as though Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi are on a date, but Henry knows better.

He can see the tension along Kyuhyun's shoulders, even as he smiles at Zhou Mi. No matter how the article tries to set it up, it's clear to Henry that this is a dinner between two people who are trying to be friendly, but who don't really know anything about each other. 

Henry doesn't think much about Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun after that, and he forgets to ask Kyuhyun how the dinner went because they're scheduled for an interview in less than an hour. From there, the time passes in a flurry of promotional interviews and dance routines. They sing their songs so many times that Henry memorizes everyone's parts to _U_.

He knows Kyuhyun keeps in contact with Zhou Mi throughout their entire stay, and Kyuhyun even has dinner a second time with Zhou Mi before SJM activities end, but Henry is too busy to really pay attention. He doesn't even notice how quiet Kyuhyun is getting, how his sarcastic remarks don't have the same sting the closer it gets to SJM's Korea return date.

On the day they're scheduled to fly back, Kyuhyun doesn't have breakfast. He sits on his bed as Siwon rushes in and out of rooms waking everyone up. Henry watches Kyuhyun fiddle with his phone, and knows better than to ask what's wrong.

Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun have become fast friends, Henry knows. But it still shocks Henry that Kyuhyun would be so upset at leaving China. 

"We'll come back," Henry says, trying to reassure Kyuhyun. "And you can always call him. Email would be cheaper though."

Kyuhyun nods, but says nothing. Henry glances at him again and decides there's nothing more he can do.

-

When Zhou Mi shows up at the airport in a black jacket and sunglasses, Kyuhyun's entire face lights up. For a few glorious minutes, Henry thinks that Kyuhyun will be all right, and then Zhou Mi is saying goodbye, hugging them all, but lingering on Kyuhyun. And Kyuhyun smiles until it looks painful, but once the plane takes off, he's quiet again.

When Henry takes his hand, Kyuhyun lets him.

***

Kyuhyun is basically useless for the first week after SJM gets back to Korea. He spends the first day locked in his room, refusing to come out until Heechul starts banging on the door. He doesn't stop, the sounds of Heechul's fist against wood echoing throughout the entire dorms until Henry can hear the beat against the inside of his skull. It only takes Kyuhyun about ten minutes to give up and come out.

Ryeowook makes him food and murmurs sympathetically until Heechul kicks him out of the kitchen. Henry gets to stay because he knows better than to say anything or show sympathy when Heechul is getting ready to lecture.

"Just call whoever it is and get over it already," Heechul says, shoving the plate of food Ryeowook left towards Kyuhyun. "We don't have the time or the patience to deal with your moping."

"It's not that—" Kyuhyun starts.

"Bullshit," Heechul says. "Just eat and call whoever it is so that the rest of us don't have to deal with Jungsu worrying and Siwon being sad because he thinks he let you down, somehow."

Kyuhyun says nothing, but Heechul seems to take Kyuhyun's silence as a good thing because he sits down at the table with Kyuhyun.

"Just make a weibo or something," Heechul says, watching Kyuhyun eat. "It's cheaper than phone calls to China."

-

No one is surprised when, two days later, Henry finds Kyuhyun on weibo. Kyuhyun's only friend is Zhou Mi, which even Henry knows is a huge mistake.

"So," Heechul says, cornering Kyuhyun on his way to the bathroom. "Who's Zhou Mi?"

"A friend," Kyuhyun says, sidestepping Heechul and getting to the bathroom door.

"He's the guy you've been moping over, isn't he?" Heechul asks, smiling. "I looked him up. He's hot."

Kyuhyun shrugs.

"You made the weibo for him, didn't you?"

Henry watches from his spot on the couch as Kyuhyun tries and fails to close the bathroom door on Heechul.

"No," Kyuhyun says, frowning even as he manages to knock one of Heechul's hands off the door. "I just wanted a weibo because we debuted in China."

"Do you believe this crap?" Heechul asks, half turning to look at Henry.

No, Henry does not believe Kyuhyun, but he says nothing. 

"If I make a weibo, can I follow Zhou Mi on his?" Heechul asks, a faked innocent expression on his face. "I want to get to know him better."

"I didn't make an account because of Zhou Mi," Kyuhyun insists. "And I don't care if you make one. It's not like your Chinese is any good."

Heechul gapes at him, and Kyuhyun takes the opportunity to slam the bathroom door closed on Heechul's face.

"Can you believe that little shit?" Heechul asks when he recovers. 

"Well, he's right. Your Chinese isn't very good," Henry says.

He regrets the words the minute they are out of his mouth, but by then it's too late. Heechul raises an eyebrow, his brown eyes steady as they regard Henry.

"All right," Heechul says. "Okay, I won't make a weibo."

Henry watches Heechul saunter out of the living room, and fears for his life.

-

Henry expects the worst. He starts peeking around corners, afraid he's going to walk into an ambush. He eats only what he sees Ryeowook make, and gets Siwon to taste everything else before Henry eats it.

After two weeks where nothing happens, Henry gets the first text message from Donghae.

_heechul said he's too busy to torture you so you don't need to worry_

Henry rereads the text four times, looking for hidden meanings, or clues as to what exactly Heechul is planning. When he finds nothing, he texts Donghae back.

_y? what is he doing?_

Donghae's answer comes back almost instantly. _he's stalking kyuhyun and zhou mi_

 _good????_ , Henry sends back.

 _speaking of kyuhyun and zhou mi_  
([cr](https://princekyu.wordpress.com/2010/06/14/100610-kyuhyun-is-mentioned-in-zhoumis-weibo/))

Henry takes one look at the attached screenshot and laughs so hard, his eyes tear up. 

_that is the most beautiful thing i have ever seen _, Henry texts back.__

_i know and that isn't even the BEST part_

After that, Henry gets screenshot after screenshot of messages between Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi. There are screenshots of Kyuhyun wishing Zhou Mi good luck at his concert when Zhou Mi posts a picture of the venue. There are April Fool's screenshots of Zhou Mi with green hair and Kyuhyun's surprised but polite responses before Zhou Mi tells him it's a joke. Henry gets screenshots of Kyuhyun making fun of Zhou Mi's mismatched teddy bear sneakers, of Zhou Mi's ripped jeans. 

For Henry, the screenshot messages stopped being cute after the one comparing Kyuhyun to a dog. But Donghae thinks it's romantic, and he learned to like torturing Henry from Heechul so the screenshots don't stop.

It goes on for months, until Henry knows more than he ever cared to know about Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun's relationship. Even so, Henry can't help but admit that the [short clip](https://24.media.tumblr.com/2b02fd1ff9bda15864a7abee5c5b8973/tumblr_mzlayeY2op1tpaj4mo1_500.gif) Donghae sends of Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi meeting up for the first time in Korea is adorable as fuck.

-

A year and two months after the release of their first album, SJM goes back to China. By now, Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi have been skyping every three nights, and message each other on days they don't. Kyuhyun has become so fluent in Mandarin, it's making Henry look bad, which is why the typo on Kyuhyun's weibo message to their Chinese fans is so obvious.

By the time Henry mentions it to Kyuhyun, it's already too late. There's a reply from Zhou Mi that reads, _hahahaha look at Kyuhyun's typo :D :D :D it's so cute_ ([cr](http://smtownnesia.wordpress.com/2013/12/22/weibo-131222-kyuhyun-update-zhoumis-reply/)).

Kyuhyun reads it and goes red in the face.

"Don't you fucking dare say anything," Kyuhyun says, glaring at Henry before he can laugh.

Henry bites down on his lower lip to keep his smile back. It does nothing to stop the warmth in Henry's chest because what he just witnessed is so cute, he wants to puke.

***

Henry does _not_ track the qmi tag on tumblr. _He does not_.

But Heechul does. Which explains why Heechul gave up on getting back at Henry; Heechul was too busy becoming a qmi stan. And that explains why Henry's inbox has about 34 unread messages from Heechul when Henry checks after SJM's fourth trip to China. Henry scrolls through the emails, picks the ones with the more innocent subject lines, and opens those.

  


>   
> **From:** heebumsmaster@sjmail.co.kr  
>  **To:** henryrulz@sjmmail.com  
>  **Date:** Tue, 25, January, 2014 at 1:25 AM  
>  **Subject:** Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun are fucking
> 
> _Proof:<http://kuixian.info/post/49323859924/which-member-of-sj-m-are-you-usually-closest-to>_

  


>   
> **From:** heebumsmaster@sjmail.co.kr  
>  **To:** henryrulz@sjmmail.com  
>  **Date:** Tue, 25, January, 2014 at 1:43 AM  
>  **Subject:** You think I'm kidding
> 
> _I'M_  
> 
> 
> _NOT_  
> 
> 
> _IAMNOTKIDDING_  
> 

  


>   
> **From:** heebumsmaster@sjmail.co.kr  
>  **To:** henryrulz@sjmmail.com  
>  **Date:** Tue, 25, January, 2014 at 1:45 AM  
>  **Subject:** THEY EVEN ROLE PLAY LOOK AT THIS
> 
> _Although kyuhyun in horns. do you think it hurts when he—_

Henry closes that email before he can be scarred for life. He's almost afraid of what the next email is going to have, but the subject line looks innocent enough, so he opens it.

  


>   
> **From:** heebumsmaster@sjmail.co.kr  
>  **To:** henryrulz@sjmmail.com  
>  **Date:** Tue, 25, January, 2014 at 1:47 AM  
>  **Subject:** Seriously Henry
> 
> _WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU ALL LET KYUHYUN GET INTO OVER THERE_
> 
> <http://hojaverde.tumblr.com/post/46277253516/zhou-woody-and-lokyu>
> 
> _TELL ME THESE ARE FAKE_

  


>   
> **From:** henryrulz@sjmmail.com  
>  **To:** heebumsmaster@sjmail.co.kr  
>  **Date:** Tue, 25, January, 2014 at 2:03 AM  
>  **Subject:** IT IS 2 IN THE MORNING
> 
> _yes yes those r all real we let kyuhyun do whatever he wants_
> 
> _y r u even emailing me? i'm not in charge of this group. call siwon_

  


>   
> **From:** heebumsmaster@sjmail.co.kr  
>  **To:** henryrulz@sjmmail.com  
>  **Date:** Tue, 25, January, 2014 at 2:17 AM  
>  **Subject:** DID YOU KNOW THEY CALL THEM QMI
> 
> _[LOOK](http://tumblespark.tumblr.com/post/63411739918/so-i-was-not-so-randomly-going-through-pics-from). [AT](http://tumblespark.tumblr.com/post/63417409712/qmi-au-explorers-if-you-love-me-come-find). [THESE](http://tumblespark.tumblr.com/post/56726986229/qmi-au-agents-they-sat-next-to-each-other-the)._

And nope. No. Henry is not clicking on those links even if they turn out to contain mostly innocent gif sets.

  


>   
> **From:** heebumsmaster@sjmail.co.kr  
>  **To:** henryrulz@sjmmail.com  
>  **Date:** Tue, 25, January, 2014 at 2:56 AM  
>  **Subject:** TELL ME THE TRUTH
> 
> _are zhou mi and kyuhyun really fucking?_

  


>   
> **From:** henryrulz@sjmmail.com  
>  **To:** heebumsmaster@sjmail.co.kr  
>  **Date:** Tue, 25, January, 2014 at 2:59 AM  
>  **Subject:** RE: TELL ME THE TRUTH
> 
> _no_

  


>   
> **From:** heebumsmaster@sjmail.co.kr  
>  **To:** henryrulz@sjmmail.com  
>  **Date:** Tue, 25, January, 2014 at 3:03 AM  
>  **Subject:** RE: RE: TELL ME THE TRUTH
> 
> _no they're not fucking? or no you won't tell me? because let me tell you_
> 
> _THIS_  
>  ([cr](http://www.weibo.com/login.php?url=http://photo.weibo.com/1634375044/albums%3fprel=p6_1))
> 
> _LOOKS LIKE FUCKING_  
>  ([cr](http://www.weibo.com/login.php?url=http://photo.weibo.com/1634375044/albums%3fprel=p6_1))
> 
> _BUT THIS_  
> 
> 
> _AND_  
> 
> 
> _THIS_  
> 
> 
> _LOOKS LIKE DATING_  
> 
> 
> _IS KYUHYUN DATING ZHOU MI?_

  


Henry leaves the last email open. He stares at the pictures and gifs that Heechul pulled off tumblr, and can't help but wonder. The capital letters from Heechul's last email burn into the back of his retinas, and Henry has to close the tabs.

He shuts his laptop and looks around his and Kyuhyun's room for the first time since he started going through his emails. Kyuhyun is in bed, his messy brown hair the only thing visible from underneath the covers. It isn't that cold in China, but Kyuhyun always complained about being too cold since his accident. 

Henry stretches out in bed, lets his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness of the room now that his laptop light is gone. The idea of Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi dating isn't what's bothering him. It's the fact that, despite their bickering, Henry thought he and Kyuhyun were close. He thought that he'd be the one Kyuhyun talked to about things like this. Henry even has a list of advice he'd been planning on giving Kyuhyun when the time was right.

If Heechul is right about Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun, then that means Henry wasn't paying attention. It means that Henry is a bad friend for not asking, for not noticing. If Heechul is right then that means Kyuhyun feels the need to keep secrets not only from the others, but from Henry too.

Then again, Heechul did send him a qmi fanfiction recommendation list in the very last email, so Henry is sure Heechul's no longer an impartial judge. Still, Henry resolves to pay more attention, and if Kyuhyun _is_ dating Zhou Mi, _well_ , then Kyuhyun is dating Zhou Mi. If he's not, Henry is sure he can pull up his list of advice up on his phone.

 _Not that Kyuhyun needs much help_ , Henry thinks, eyeing the way Zhou Mi looks at Kyuhyun in all the pictures.

-

Now that Henry is paying attention, it seems so obvious that either Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun are dating, or they're dating and pretending like they're not.

"Of course they're dating," Sungmin says, when Henry runs his theory by him.

"You were the one that said Zhou Mi wouldn't date Kyuhyun the last time I asked," Henry says, flopping down on the hotel's makeshift sitting room, just in front of the two twin beds pushed against the opposite wall.

"No," Sungmin says, fishing his phone out of his pocket and checking his emails. "I said that Zhou Mi wouldn't date Kyuhyun _then_ , because it would be like me and you dating bubble tea. It would be a terrible date."

"Because Kyuhyun would end up drinking Zhou Mi?" Henry asks, not sure he likes what Sungmin is hinting at.

"Because," Sungmin says, patting the side of Henry's head. "If Kyuhyun wanted to date Zhou Mi, he had to stop seeing Zhou Mi as bubble tea and start seeing him as a person."

"Oh," Henry says, and he thinks he gets it. "They talk a lot now."

"They do everything together now," Sungmin corrects. "Which would seem impossible since they're in different countries most of the time, but they're making it work."

"Who are?" comes Donghae's voice from the front door to the left of the couch.

"Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun," Sungmin answers.

"Oh," Donghae says, face lighting up with excitement. "Are we allowed to talk about that now?"

"Yes," Henry says.

"No," Sungmin says at the same time. "Kyuhyun is still going to try and punch you in the face if you say he's dating Zhou Mi."

"They sleep together," Donghae says. "Kyuhyun is going to text Henry in ten minutes to let him know that he's not making it home tonight."

"I thought he was just spending time with Zhou Mi or hooking up with people," Henry says, pulling his phone out of his back pocket and looking at it sadly.

"He's doing both," Sungmin says. "With the same person."

Henry frowns. "How did everyone know before me? I share rooms with him."

Donghae comes over to throw an arm around Henry's shoulders. "Just think about it," he says, squeezing Henry tight.

Henry does think about it, and yes, it was obvious from the beginning. He'd seen Kyuhyun flirting with Zhou Mi from the moment they met. He'd seen Kyuhyun worrying over what to wear the first time he went out with Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun slept over at Zhou Mi's apartment when they were China more than he slept at the dorms SM had bought for all the China based groups. Kyuhyun spent every minute he was away from Zhou Mi either talking about Zhou Mi or on his computer talking _to_ Zhou Mi. Henry had an entire folder full of emails with proof that Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun were dating or fucking. Or both.

"I may be a bit oblivious," Henry says at last.

Sungmin just smiles sadly at him.

-

Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun become facebook official exactly four years after they met. Henry is on his laptop refreshing both of their weibo pages, and waiting for the inevitable photo that will make it official on all social networks. The picture comes through on Zhou Mi's weibo, and has 139 likes before Henry can even get a proper look at it.

The picture is one of Henry's favorite, though Henry will never admit it to Kyuhyun. It's of Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi side by side, wide smiles on their faces. Zhou Mi has dark red hair again, two shades darker than what he had when he first met Kyuhyun. From what the picture shows, Henry can see that Zhou Mi is wearing a black suit with a lighter black shirt underneath. Kyuhyun is wearing a white vest over a black t-shirt, his eyes focused on the camera even as he leans his entire body against Zhou Mi's right shoulder. Underneath the picture are two lines. Henry sees them and smiles.

  
_My boyfriend Kyuhyun. Isn't he cute?_  


**Author's Note:**

> Just fyi, [these](http://marcusandmax.tumblr.com/post/77374164035) are the pictures that my headcanon fans took of Zhou Mi coming to see Kyuhyun off at the airport the first time SJM left China. And [these](http://kuixian-ge.tumblr.com/post/76942338380/6-favourite-pictures-of-kyumi-kyuhyun-x-zhou) are the pictures that Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi exchanged whenever they were away from each other. In my head, [these](http://littlelostgirlworld.tumblr.com/post/56577389442) were taken soon after Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun became official, and this is Mi showing Kyu off, and Kyuhyun being his usual loser self.
> 
> That is all.


End file.
